Akatsuki Holiday
by Hasegawa Michiyo Gled
Summary: Akatsuki mau pergi liburan nih Mau tau mereka pergi kemana ? Langsung aja Baca ! :D NO FLAME ! Mind to R n R
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki Holiday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi :D ketemu lagi sama saya Hasegawa Michiyo Gled yang bisa kalian pnggil dengan Michi-san ato dengan embel" lainnya :D**

**Saya senang berada di Fanfiction :D**

**Dan trima kasih atas flame dan review di Fic ku yang lain :D**

**Kali ini aku bkin crita**

**Tentang Akatsuki pastinya :D**

**Karena aku suka cerita akatsuki :D**

**Mau lanjut ato tidak ?**

**Kalo gak mau ya uda gak usah lanjut :D**

**Bercanda kok *sendal bertebaran di muka Auhtor***

**Ok langsung saja :D**

**Warning : Gaje,Gak Masuk Akal,Non EYD,humor tapi gak lucu (di lempar batu bata sama pembaca Rated K**

**Naruto miliknya Om Masashi Kishimoto :D. (Minjem ya om)**

**Don't like Don't Read ! (Gua gak butuh lame ! Gua cuman mau ngeluarin ide gua yang nista ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang sepi ,terdengar kicauan burung yang merdu,tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan di Gua Akatsuki.

"Bangun Bangun !" Pein teriak buat membangunkan para anak buahnya dari tidurnya dengan menggunakan Toak masjid

"Berisik un"

"Tobi masih mau tidurr huweee"

"Berisik banget sih ! Keriput gua pada nambah nii"

"Sttt ribut banget nnti Barbie bangun lohh"

"Ribut banget lo say !"

"Ehhh ehhh rbut bangett ! Ikan gua masih bobok tuh !"

"Ribut bngt sihhh pake toak masjid lgi untung aja tumbuhan gua gak bangun"

"Untung istri-istri (baca: uang-uang) gua gak bangun"

"Dewa jashin bakal marah kalo lo bangunin dia"

Terdengarlahhh ocehan anak buah akatsuki setelah di bangunin oleh Pein dengan menggunakan toak masjid. (tambah: hasil curian)

**BreakFast Time**

"Makanannya ini-ini aja" protes kisame sambil aduk-aduk mkanannya dengan murung

"Alah loe ! Masih syukur Konan mau masakin buat kita" oceh Pein panjang lebar juga di sertai anggukan para akatsuki yang lain

"Iya un ! Bersyukur dnk masih bagus bisa dpat mkan walaupun cuman sarapan nasi putih sma telur mata sapi" tambah deidara

"Ehh btw ada misi gak ?" Sasori bertnya kepada Pein

"Gak ada,kalo gtu kita lburan yukk " ajak Pein dengan santai di tambah dengan pelototan Kakuzu si bendahara Akatsuki se alam semesta

"Mau kemana ? Tobi anak baik mau ikut ! " Tobi teriak gaje

"Kalo gitu ke pantai aja,mau gak ?" Saran Konan

"Boleh juga kalo gitu setuju gak ? " Tanya Pein yang langsung di setujui oleh yang lainnya (Ceritanya Kakuzu uda pasrah)

"Kalo gtu besok kita berangkat,Kakuzu kamu sewa mobil buat kita pergi kalo Konan kamu siapin mkanan buat ke pantai ya" perintah Pein yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari mereka berdua

"Sisanya kalian siap aja ya,bawa yang perlu-perlu aja" Saran Pein

**Mari kita langsung lihat apa yang di bawa oleh mereka**

Tobi : Lollipop 20 karung , Celana , Pelampung bebek, pantai , dan baju ganti

Deidara : Bikini (Baca : Celana renang) , Shampoo (A/N: what the ke pantai bawa Shampoo tapi ya sutralah),Baju ganti

Kakuzu : Istri-Istrinya (Baca: Uang-uangnya) Celana renang , Baju ganti

Kisame : Pacarnya (Baca : Ikannya) celana renang , Baju ganti

Itachi : Tabir Surya , Krim keriput , Celana renang , Baju ganti

Hidan : Kitab suci , Celana renang , Baju ganti

Zetsu : Pacarnya (Baca : Tumbuhannya) , Celana Renang , Baju ganti

Sasori : Boneka Barbie (berserta dengan bju renang barbienya) , Celana Renang , Baju ganti

Konan : Bikini sexy , baju ganti dan origami nya

Pein : Pierchings nya , Celana Renang , Baju ganti

Dari semua perlengkapan di atas cuman Konanlah yang mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berberes-beres dan makan malam.

**Keesokan Harinya **

Ternyata tanpa menggunakan Toak masjid (Tambahan : Hasil curian) semua anak buah Pein sudah bangun dari mimpi indah mereka,mereka sedang bersiap-siap terlihat Konan yang sedang menyiapkan mkanan , Tobi sedang menghitung Lollipopnya , Itachi sedang mengoleskan krim keriput ke wajahnya , Kisame tampak sedang berbicara dengan pacar nya (Baca: Ikannya) (A/N:Kisame terlihat gila jadi anggap saja ikan lewat) *di samaheda kisame* *Maaf deh kisame * OK lanjutkan sedang menyiapkan beraneka baju Barbie untuk Barbienya yang tercinta (Author cmburu),Hidan sedang terlihat sedang berdoa agar ketika perjalanan menuju ke Pantai mereka bisa selamat,terlihat Kakuzu sedang menghitung Istri-istrinya (Baca : Uang-uangnya *lagi*),Deidara terlihat sedang menghairdryer rambutnya yang basah,Zetsu sedang menyiram tumbuhannya dan yang terakhir tapi bukanlah akhir dari semuanya ialah Ketua Akatsuki Pein si Peirchings Boy *tepuk jidat Pein Plok Plok Plok Plok * #di hajar Pein Terlihat mereka telah siap dan segera menuju mobil untuk pergi ke Pantai.

"PANTAI ! HERE WE GO ! " Tobi teriak senang sampek cengengesan dan keluar liurnya *iuuuuuu

**SKIP TIME**

"Wahhh aroma lautnya terasa" Konan bicara senang sambil melompat-lompat riang

"Say,nanti jatuh lohh" Pein mengkhawatirkan Konan karena tingkah konan yang Lebay itu *dihajarKonan*

"Wahhh Tobi senang,Ayo main Pasir yuk Deidara Senpai Sasori Senpai" Ajak Tobi sambil menarik-narik mereka berdua

"Boleh deh tapi Tobi ganti baju dulu un" Deidara mengiyakan ajakan Tobi lalu ia pun pergi ke ruang ganti

"Ok deh " Sasori juga mengiyakan dan segera menyusul Deidara dan di susul dengan Tobi

Ok Mari kita tinggalkan Mereka Bertiga

Mari kita lihat Konan dan Pein yang sedang Bermesraan dan duduk di tikar yang sudah di siapkan Pein

"Say.. Kok belum ganti baju" tanya Pein sambil menatap Konan dengan mesra

"Bentar lagi kok Say,nanti aku bikin istana kamu temenin aku ya" Konan membalas tatapan Pein dan lengsung pergi ganti baju

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya say,Tunggu aku ya jangan kemana-mana " Suruh Konan kepada Pein

**Loh kok Pein gak ganti baju ? Ya karena dari tadi uda ganti haahhaha**

**Ok kita lanjut :D**

**Mari Kita Lihat Kakuzu,Hidan,Zetsu,dan Kisame**

"Ehh,kita mau ngapain ni ?" Tanya Zetsu

"Yah duduk aja,gimana kalo makan" Usul Kisame

"Kalo aku sih maunya berenang" Hidan pun ikutan ngomong

"Tapi aku mau berdoa dulu ama Dewa Jashin biar aku gak tenggelam nanti" Tambah Hidan dan langsung meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke musholla #what the

"Aku mau nya hitung uang dulu deh"kata Kakuzu sambil ninggalin mereka berdua yang terbengong melihat Kakuzu yang meninggalkan mereka

"Ya udah kalo gtu kita makan aja dulu deh" Usul Kisame di susul anggukan Zetsu

**Ok mari kita tinggalkan Mereka berdua yang akan makan,Dan kita kembali ke Tobi,Deidara dan Sasori yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian**

"Ayo Deidara senpai Sasori senpai cepetan! Tobi pingin main pasir nihhh" Teriak Tobi kegirangan yang langsung di susul Sasori dan Deidara dan langsung bergabung dengan Tobi

"Memank mau bentuk apa dengan pasir ini" Tanya deidara dengan malas

"Ya istana dnk ato dll,Baka kamu Dei" Balas Sasori dengan nada mengejek

"Enak aja lo ngatain gua Baka,lo kali yang Baka,Gua kan nnyak doank emank gak boleh?" Tanya Deidara sambil merajuk di bhuat oleh Sasori

"Jangan ngambek deh " Sasori segera mengelus pipi Deidara dan akibatnya Deidara blushing mood on

"EHHHREEEEMMMMM,Bisa kita mulai dengan bermain pasirnya ? " Tobi berdehem ria seraya menggangu acara romantis Deidara dan Sasori

"Iya iya kita mulai" Deidara pun langsung mebentuk pasir tersebut secara meninggi supaya membentuk bangunan dan tiba-tiba Saosori membantu Deidara dan dengan tidak sengaja Sasori memegang tangan Deidara dan Deidara yang menyadarinya segera melepaskannya

"Tobi buang air kecil dulu yaa" Teriak Tobi sambil berlari ke toilet kerena kebelet pipis,dan tinggalah mereka hanya diam-diaman saja dan tiba-tiba Sasori segera mendorong Deidara dan apa yang terjadi ?

**TBC**

**Ok ? Gimana dengan Fic ini semoga kalian suka :D Aku akan update lagi :D Klik Review bila ingin mengkritik ;) (Aku tidak butuh FLAME) !**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akatsuki Holiday 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heyy heyy ketemu lgi dengan saya Hasegawa Michiyo Gled ato Michi-san ato dengan menggunakan embel" lainnya :p**

**Update lgi ni mungkin aja ni Last Chapter (Maybe)**

**Tanpa banyak cing cong lgi**

**Langsung saja !**

**Here we Go !**

**Akatsuki Holiday**

**Previous Chapter**

Mereka hanya diam-diaman saja dan tiba-tiba Sasori segera mendorong Deidara dan apa yang terjadi ?

**Warning : Warning : Gaje,Gak Masuk**

**Akal,Non EYD,humor tapi gak**

**lucu (di lempar batu bata**

**sama pembaca Rated K)**

**Naruto miliknya Om Masashi**

**Kishimoto :D. (Minjem ya om)**

**Don't like Don't Read ! (Gua**

**gak butuh Flame ! Gua cuman**

**mau ngeluarin ide gua yang**

**nista ini)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CUP

Ternyata Sasori mencium Deidara dengan sangat singkat,namu karena ciuman singkat itu Deidara Blushing pisan oiii (kemakan iklan coco crunch)

"Apa yang kau lakukan ! " Teriak Deidara sambil blushing karena menahan yang benar-benar nekat itu juga blushing.

"Gua suka sama lo,gua sayang sama lo,Lo mau gak jadi pacar gua meskipun sebenarnya gak boleh ?" Sasori menatap Deidara dengan lembut

"Ehhhmmm ya uda deh " Deidara langsung blushing lgi

"Tobi ketinggalan yaaaaaaa ! Kalian ngpain ?" Tobi teriak gaje,namun Tobi malah di kacangin Sasori bermain bersama boneka Barbienya,Deidara bermain dengan pasir karena Tobi di kacangin Tobi malahan nangis gaje karena dia di kacangin karena dia nakal

**Ok Kita kembali pada Konan dan Pein **

Konan sudah berpakian lengkap dan dia bermain pasir bersama Pein mereka terlihat damai dan sebaiknya kita tidak di ganggu.

**The End !**

**Ok sudah selesai trima kasih sudah mampir di fic yang gaje ini semoga kalian suka :D Kritik dan saran aku terima di review kecuali FLAME !**

**Ketemu lgi di Fic yang lain :D**

**Hasegawa Michiyo Gled**


End file.
